The Future Is What We Make It
by zat-writes
Summary: Jay, an aspiring inventor, seeks out his dream to meet and work for the famed Cyrus Borg but things don't quite turn out how he expected. An Au with a platonic, Mentor/Student, relationship between Jay and Cyrus.
1. Chapter 1

Jay walker, son of Ed and Edna Walker, was born and raised in his family's junkyard. Both of his parents were inventors, so it was fitting that he became one too when he was grown. As a young boy, Jay would watch his father and mother build and invent new contraptions out of junk and spare parts. He found joy and entertainment in watching them work.

After turning ten, Ed started to teach Jay the basics of inventing and tinkering. The two used inventing as a form of father son bonding time. Almost every day, Jay and Ed would build something together.

By the age of thirteen, Ed had taught Jay how to take a car engine apart and put it back together again. He taught Jay how to repair and how to build new things from spare parts and old junk.

During Jay's childhood, Ed and Edna would take him into the city every weekend for supplies. Around the time Jay turned fourteen, the city started to rapidly advancing with new technologies and inventions. These new technologies were invented by a genius by the name of Cyrus Borg.

The brilliant inventor quickly became Jay's idol. As Ninjago city continued to advance, Jay followed Cyrus Borg's career through newspapers and magazine articles. Jay and his father would watch interviews with Cyrus together whenever they were on.

"The future is what we make it," Cyrus would always say at the end of the interviews.

Jay took that saying to heart. He knew what future he wanted to make. He wanted to meet his idol. He wanted to become a great inventor just like Cyrus. He wanted to make the world a better place with his inventions. He knew that they were big dreams, but he did not care.

When Jay turned eighteen, he decided to leave home and move to Ninjago city to seek out his dream.

On the day he planned on moving out, his parents helped him pack his things. Together they loaded his boxes and suitcases into his little, blue car. Once they had just about everything packed, Edna hugged her boy nice and tight.

"My big man is moving out... You grew up so fast," Edna told her son as she held him tight. "Are you sure you want to go so soon? There's nothing wrong with staying with your parents for a while longer, Jay."

"Mom, I won't be far. I'm just moving to the city," Jay replied, giving his mother a squeeze. "I'll visit you guys and I'll call you too."

"You better," Edna replied, finally letting her son out of her tight grip.

"You take care of yourself," Ed said. He gave his son a pat on the back. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, dad," Jay said, giving his dad a hug as well. He let go and gave his parents a smile. "I'll call you guys and tell you all about Cyrus Borg when I meet him," he added as he put his last suitcases in his car.

"I can't wait to hear all about it," Ed laughed, putting an arm around his wife.

Jay loaded up one last box before turning back to his parents. With a smile, he hugged both Ed and Edna one last time.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me. I love you both," Jay said.

"We love you too, Honey," Edna crooned, kissing her son's cheek.

"We'll sure miss having you around," Ed added, giving Jay another firm pat on the back.

"I'll miss you guys too," Jay said as he broke away from the hug. "I should be heading out now. I'll have to get unpacked and settled into my new place."

After they said their good byes, Jay got into his car and started off towards his new home. As he drove off, his mother shouted motherly advice while waving him off. Jay smiled as he watched his parents get smaller and smaller in his rear view mirror. He was a little sad when he could no longer see them. A part of him wanted to go back, but he had a dream he needed to follow.

It only took a short drive to get into Ninjago city. By the time he was in the city, his car was the only one with wheels. Hover cars lined the streets in an orderly fashion around the high tech utopia.

Jay was obviously the odd man out in this crowd of high tech vehicles, getting a few double takes from passersby as he drove down the streets of Ninjago city. Paying them no mind, Jay drove down the streets while one of his favorite songs played on the radio, humming along to it.

Jay watched as he passed by the famous Borg Tower, admiring the well-constructed building as he waited for a light to turn green.

He could not try to meet Cyrus just yet. He had to go to his new apartment and get settled in first. Not to mention that he could not just show up there unannounced. He would have to wait for Borg Tower to have another public tour day, which they did once every month or so depending on their schedule.

Jay's attention turned from the tower when they light changed. He was almost to his new home. Jay was very happy to have found a place with a reasonable rent just a few blocks away from Borg Tower.

Pulling up to the apartment building, Jay parked and looked over at the Borg tower once more. After a moment, a goofy grin formed on his face.

He was finally going to pursue his dream.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Jay four days to get completely settled into his new place, having spent more time going around the city than unpacking. He did not have much furniture, so his home was pretty barren. He planned on buying some furniture after he got his first paycheck. For now he was living off his savings, which would only last a few weeks.

While running around the city delivering pizzas, Jay stopped by at Borg tower and checked the public tour dates. The first of April was the date next tour. Luckily it was on his day off.

On the first of April, only two weeks after settling in, Jay set out to go on the tour. He was beaming with excitement when he joined a crowd of people outside the tower. They waited for their guide patiently, though Jay seemed more fidgety than most as he was very excited to meet his idol today.

The blue adorned teen constantly checked his watch as he waited. Right as his watch ticked to ten, a woman with sleek, white skin and purple clothing opened the doors and walked out, hands held neatly behind her back. Her shimmering, green eyes scanning the crowd as people looked at her in awe.

"Hello and welcome to Borg Industries. I'm Pixal," She greeted the crowd politely. Her voice was almost lacking in tone when she spoke. "I will be your tour guide today. Right this way."

Pixal motioned for the crowd to follow her inside. The group followed Pixal into the tower and through the lobby. As they entered the tower, Jay looked around at everything, absolutely star struck by just being in the building. The tour started in a room with holograms and inventions neatly on display. Pixal explained what everything was nice and clear as she lead the tour past many inventions.

Pixal stopped when they reached another door that would lead to the next part of the tour.

"Before we continue, are there any questions," She asked.

Jay's hand shot up before anyone else's. "Yeah, will we get to meet Cyrus Borg," he asked with a big, goofy grin.

"Sadly, Cyrus Borg has not been here since last year," Pixal answered with a nod of her head.

"What? Th-Then who has been running things around here," Jay asked, sounding concerned.

"Craig Sheffield, Cyrus Borg's right hand man," Pixal answered. "He has been taking good care of the company while Cyrus is away, attending to private matters. I insist that we move on and abandon this subject."

Jay nodded and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. The teen's hopes of meeting Cyrus soon were crushed for now, but at least he could see Borg Tower. He was feeling a mix of disappointment and worry. Hopefully nothing had happened to Cyrus or someone important to him.

Pixal answered the other questions people had before the tour continued. Jay perked up a bit as they went along. Though he was disappointed that Cyrus was not here, he could still enjoy seeing this amazing building and the marvelous inventions. It was amazing enough to see inventions of Cyrus Borg's brilliant design.

When the tour ended, Jay returned home. He sat on his bed in his bedroom. The day was still young, but he was tired already.

Jay was about to lie down when his phone rang. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his dated flip phone and answered it.

"Hello," He answered, waiting for the person on the other line to answer.

"Jay! Hello. How've yah been," Edna greeted through the phone, sounding very excited to talk to her son.

"I'm pretty good," Jay answered with a little chuckle. "I went to tour Borg Tower today. It was pretty awesome. You wouldn't believe how amazing everything I saw was, Mom."

"Oh, good for you, sweetie," Edna cooed. "Did yah get to meet that Borg fella? Is he a nice guy?"

"No, I didn't get to meet him," Jay answered with a sigh. "Apparently Cyrus Borg has been away on private business for the past two years. Some guy has been running things for him. It was a bit of a letdown."

"Well, you'll get to meet him some day, sweetie," Edna replied.

"So, how are you and dad," Jay questioned, glancing his window.

"I'm fine, but your Father isn't feeling too well," Edna answered. She sounded concerned when she spoke, which made Jay worry.

"Oh no. Is he okay," Jay asked. A hand went up to touch the back of his neck.

"Yes, he's just a bit under the weather. Don't worry, sweetie," Edna answered.

"Can I talk to him," Jay asked.

"He's sleeping right now. I could wake him up."

"No, let him rest," Jay muttered. "I'll call later to talk to him. Tell him that I hope he gets better soon. I'll try to visit you guys one my next day off."

"That would be nice," Edna cooed. "Your Father and I really miss yah."

"I know. I miss you guys too," Jay said with a small smile. "It's a lot different living here by myself. Sometimes it feels too quiet around here. Sometimes I have to play music just to feel like things aren't so quiet. Oh, I've also found a few awesome songs that I like to listen to. My jam is Weekend Whip."

"That's very nice, Jay," Edna laughed. "How are things with your apartment?"

"Oh, things are great. I haven't gotten much furniture though, so it's kinda empty," Jay explained. "Being a pizza delivery guy doesn't exactly pay that well, but I get by. I've been thinking about getting a roommate to split the costs with."

"That sounds like a great idea, as long as your roommate is a good person," Edna replied. Jay could tell that she was a bit worried, but that was expected from a mother whose son had just moved out.

"Everything will be alright, mom," Jay chuckled. "I promise."


End file.
